


You're Welcome

by ConsultingTribble



Series: Sherlock Music [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crime Scenes, Disney Parody, Disney Songs, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Moana (2016) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble
Summary: (To the tune of "You're Welcome" fromMoana)Ok, ok, I see what's happening hereYou're face to face with genius, and it's strangeYou don't even know what you’re doingIt's deplorableWell, it's nice to see that you lot never change...
Series: Sherlock Music [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930738
Kudos: 4





	You're Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> In the movie _Moana,_ the demigod Maui's supreme confidence suddenly reminded me of a certain detective we all love, and this version began forming into my head. If _Sherlock_ series (season) 1 had included a Disney musical episode, I could envision this being the detective's big number as he dances around the crime scene, showing off. You're welcome!

Ok, ok, I see what's happening here  
You're face to face with genius, and it's strange  
You don't even know what you’re doing  
It's deplorable  
Well, it's nice to see that you lot never change

Open your eyes, let's begin  
Yes, it's really me, it's Sherlock  
Breathe it in  
Another fresh corpse?  
The same routine  
When you're staring at a murder scene

What can I say except, "You're welcome"  
For the ring, the note, the spy  
Hey, it's okay, it's okay  
You're welcome  
I'm one extraordinary brilliant guy

Hey  
Who has both thumbs, thus can’t be our spy?  
Did you even _open_ your eyes?  
This guy!  
When the trail went cold  
He stole this ring from our suspect  
You didn’t even check!  
Ugh. Also I spotted this note  
You're welcome  
To solve your case, just find that boat  
Also I googled the name  
You're welcome  
To save you time and end this game

So what can I say except you're welcome  
For the answers I pulled from the scene  
There's no need to speak, it's okay  
You're welcome  
Ha, I guess it's just my way of being me  
You're welcome  
You're welcome

Well, come to think of it  
Lestrade, honestly I could go on and on  
I could explain every criminal phenomenon  
The blood, the theft, the crown  
Oh, that’s Moriarty just messing around  
He killed a man  
I worked out the code  
Stopped him before anything else could explode  
What's the lesson?  
What is the take-away?  
Don't mess with Sherlock when he's on a break-away  
The chronology here on John's blog  
Is a map of the victories I log  
Look at the Yard  
I make you more effective  
Because I’m the world’s only consulting detective  
(Ha ha ha ha ha ha, hey)

Well, anyway let me say, "You're welcome" (you're welcome)  
Now the case is solved, you know  
Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome (you're welcome)  
Well, come to think of it, I gotta go (hey)  
Hey, it's your day to say, "You're welcome" (you're welcome)  
'Cause I'm gonna need a ride  
I'm going away, away, you're welcome (you're welcome)  
'Cause Sherlock can do anything but drive  
You're welcome  
(You're welcome)  
You're welcome  
And thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I may never be able to watch _Moana_ again without imagining Maui wearing a blue scarf at a murder scene, but this was still a delight to write, and hopefully for you to sing along as well. Kudos, comments, and constructive feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
